5 easy steps to win his heart!
by Rika Ni Ni
Summary: THIS IS A BOOK ABOUT 5 EASY STEPS ON...  Read this... it may contain OOC. Just saying...


**A/N: Okay… there has been request for more of my fave pair! Ichigo and Imadori! =D**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD IMPROVE ON!**

**I do not own School Rumble…!**

Ichijjous was walking from school. She wanted to go window shopping and started to look at the shops around her area. She then went inside the bookstore and looked around. She then saw a section that was called "LOVE TROUBLES?". She decided to look around in that section and found the PREFECT BOOK to get… The book was called "5 easy steps to let him know you want to be with him/love him!" rated 5 stars! Cutting to the to point, she bought the book and went home and read it. She decided to follow the steps and see if it'll work!

_Step 1: Send him a love note_

Ichijou wrote up a note that read

"Imadori.. I really like you, I know your not the guy whose right for me or something. But I like the way you are! Please tell me how you feel about this!  
-Ichijou from your classroom."

Ichijou all red about thinking the possibility he'll say made her nervous. Should I give it to him in person? Or let him find it? I'll give it to him in person.

So after school, she waited outside the gates. Then say a boy with orange hair walking with his friends. She ran up and grabbed him by the shirt. As the boy turned around she quickly bow and said "Please read this!" She gave the letter to the boy and ran back behind the school wall and peek to see if he's reading it.

The boy was not imadori… it was ICHIGO! Ichijou broke in half and asked "WHAT THE? Why is Ichigo from bleach there? This is SCHOOL RUMBLE!" She ran back to the boy and grabbed the letter and ripped it up, and said "Go back to bleach! School Rumble is not going to become some soul reaper place!" and then saw Imadori at the corner. She was going to the let- that's right, she ripped it up and now shes running home to her shame.

"Who was that Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"I dunno. Hey, do you think there in some different anime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea, but I like it here, there's no soul reaper to deal with."

_Step 2: Make homemade cookies and have each cookie have a message on it. _

Ichijou was eatting lunch with her friends and remembered she was giving her handmade special cookies to Imdori. He love's sweets so he'll gotta eat them! She said to herself.

She looked at her friends and said "Um guys, I gotta go attend something. Er do something. I'll be back later mkay?"

Her friends giggled and said "Okay then, Good lucky Ichijou and don't turn to red!" They teased her. She turned red a little and grab the bag the cookies were in.

She looked everywhere for Imadori and finally found him talked to girls.

"This is it!" She said "I'm finally going to tell him straight up! Yes!"

She walked up to him and said "Hey Imdori!"

Imdori looked at her and said "Oh hey Ichi! What do you need?"

"Um, I couldn't finish my cookies so… Would you like some?" She held out the bag.

"Sweet, Yea I'd love some cookies. Thanks Ichi!" He said smiling. Then Lara came and was standing next to Ichijou.

"ICHI-JOU! IS IMADORI BOTHERING YOU!" Lara said

"Um, no, he's just helping me eat my cookies." She said smiling. She is waiting for his reaction when he looks at the cookies.

"WHAT? IMADORI TOOK YOUR COOKIES! IMAAADDDOOORRRIIIIII!" Lara said in rage.

"Ah, wait Lara!" Ichijou said

"I didn't steal them! SHE GAVE THEM TO ME!" NO! NOT THE BAG! DON"T TAKE IT!" Imadori said as Lara grabbed the bag.

"ICHI-JOU! I have got the bag. Here, cookie!" Lara said giving to Ichijou.

"L…Lara…. the bag… the cookie…." Ichijou said looking at the bag.

The bag was so mashed and ripped as you see the cookies crumbled and crushed.

"IMADORI! YOU MADE ME DO THIS! YOU DIE!" Lara yelled and chased Imadori.

Ichijou was staring at the cookie that was suppose to be her confession. She regain her life and said "Okay whatever, STEP 3!"

_Step 3: hint out that you like him, try holding his hand, try drawing hearts and showing him._

Ichijou carved heart shaped apples and gave them to Imadori. "Um.. Imadori, would you like some heart shaped apples?"

Imdori grabbed the apples and without looking at what shape it had he stuffed it down his throat. "Yum! Thanks Ichijou! I needed it!"

"EH!..." Shocked Ichijou stated talking to herself. "Okay, um, should I give hints… YES Hints!"

Imadori looked at her and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, I mean, I'm with you after all, How could I not be?" Ichijou said blushing.

"Everyone is always fine when they're near me! I'M SO SPECIAL! THAT'S WHY!" Imadori said and laughed. "That is excaltly why the hot girls dig me!"

Ichijou forot. This guy was an idiot so he was stupid. She gave up and went home.

_Step 4: smile at him as much as possible! Smile at him everytime he looks at you or glances at you! _

Hallway Imadori looks at Ichijou for 1 sec. Ichijou, SMILES!

Classroom, Imadori looks back and see's Ichijou. Ichijou SMILES!

At lunch, Imadori is eatting, Ichijou in front of him, SMILES!

In gym, he plays picher, Ichijou the batter, hits the ball and SMILES! Ball hits his face. Ichijou SMILES!

Imadori is now suspicous. Imadori looks at her, Ichijou SMILES!

Imadori looks away… then looks at her… Ichijou SMILES!

Imadori has finally got the message. Ichijou then SMILES! Imadori gives her the face of fear. Ichijou…. kind of SMILES! Imadori yells "ICHIJOU IS A ALEIN! SHE WON'T STOP SMILING! SHE'S GOING TO GET THE UFO!" and runs away. Ichijou… frowns.

_Step 5: Dress in a peacock and fly towards him_

Ichijou throws the book and says "THIS BOOK IS FULL OF LIES!" She starts to cry of frustration. She decided to tell Imadori straight up no matter how painful and scared she isn't. she put on her jacket and before she open the door, the doorbell ringed. Since it rang, she mind as well open the door. There was Imadori huffing and puffing as the cold clouds came from his mouth.

"Ichijou… I have to tell you something!" he said, he grab her hands and brought her outside.

"Imadori! Wha… where are you bringing me?" Ichijou asked. She doesn't know what he's doing but his hand is really warm and she really liked it.

He stopped and turn around and looked her in the eyes. They were at the park. The park was really pretty at night since it was near the city.

With nice slow words. He said, "Ichijou, I really like you and I want you to be with me. Do you accpect?"

Ichijou love strucked, can't believe it was happening. She smiled and said, "Of course! I really have been try to tell you that I liked you for awhile… but that book didn't help." Ichijou said blushing.

He walked her home and said "Sorry I dragged you out… I was to nervous to tell you straight on…" She smiled and said "It's alright. I was planning on going out."

She went to her room and looked that the book. The last Step! There was a Sixth step.

_Step 6: Wait near your door and he'll come running for you and confess that he likes you too!_

**A/N: Okay, that was lame… it was boring… but that's because I was bored. OKAY**

**REVIEW! IMPROVE MY STORY!  
**


End file.
